The Rowdyruff Girls
by TheDeavil
Summary: The Rowdyruff Boys are working hard to get stronger so they can beat THe Powerpuff Girls But the scinetists cloded The Powerpuff Girls creating The Rowdyruff Girls -I suck at summarys-
1. Chapter 1

The Rowdyruff Girls Part 1

Outside of a big lab

"Begin training exercise"

"Are you ready?" asked a Man in a grey suit with no emotion on his face.

"Yes sir" answered a boy with long red hair and a red cap.

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes nodded.

"Yeah i'm ready!" shouted a boy with black hair and emerald green eyes

"Butch" said the boy with the red cap.

"Sorry,Yeah i'm ready sir!"

"good" said the man.

The man turned to men in white lab coats.

"Scientists let us begin"

"Yes " said one of the scientists.

turned back to the three boys.

"Lets begin"

Meanwhile in Megaville Elementary

"Bubbles will you hurry up I want to play somes Basketball before school starts" A girl in green shouted to the girl in blue called Bubbles.

"Okey,Okey Buttercup just one more minute I can't find Courage"Bubbles shouted back.

"Not that stupid dog will you tell her to get rid of that stupid dog already"Buttercup shouted to a girl in pink called Blossom.

"Oh Buttercup leave her alone we've got plenty of time"answerd Blossom.

"Whatever See you later" Buttercup said as she flow of.

Blossom sighed

"Don't worry Bubbles I'll help you"

Bubbles smiled "Thanks Blossom"

Blossom smiled back "No Problem"

Bubbles and Blossom continue looking for the dog Courage then they heard a rustly in a bush Blossom and Bubbles went slowly

Blossom slowly put her hands on the bush pulling away the leafs revieling a pink dog.

"Courage!!!"Bubbles shouted.

She grabed Courage and started to hug him."Ooooo I Missed you!"

"Okey Bubbles you found Courage now come on schools starting"

"Okey Blossom"Bubbles said lookind at Blossom then she turned back to Courage"Now Courage I want you to go straight home okey" She put Courage down

"Bye" she said before turning to join her sister.

Both of them bent thier knees and were soaring through the sky leaveing pink and blue trails of light behind them.

Back outside the lab

Green light was shoot in all directions.

There was small blasts of red and blue light but they were like threads of stings compared to the thick green blasts of enegy being shoot into the air.

"Oh man this is much fun!!!"Butch shouted.

"Okey Butch thats enough!!!"the boy with the red cap yelled over the noise.

Butch stopped firing green enegy"Chill Brick i'm just having some fun"

Brick sighed then he turned the boy in blue"Boomer don't you think Butch was over doing it a bit"

Boomer nodded "Yeah a bit"

Butch crossed his arms "You guys are no fun"

"Oh but this is'nt about fun Butch" came a vocie from behind of Butch he turned to see staring at him.

"Butch you train not for fun you and your brother train for what the Powerpuff Girls did to you"

When he said all the memories what the girls did to them came rushing back.

Brick tightended his fist

"But we're stronger then them now!!!"Brick shouted

"no,your and some scientists have been watching the Powerpuff Girls for some time now they have been geting stronger and the Powerpuffs are

still equal in with the right assistance"

Brick raised an eyebrow "What kind of 'assistance'?"

"Yeah we don't need any help!!!"Butch shouted

"But these girls can help you"

Boomer spook this time "What girls?"

turned and started to walk away "If you want to know follow me"

The boys looked at each other and nodded and followed into the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Rowdyruff Girls part 2

Inside a big lab

"Where are we going!?!?"demanded Butch.

"Calm yourself Butch it will all be revieled in time" said without turning.

They approached a metal door with a keypad on one side walked up to the keypad he typied in a code.

The doors slide open to a big room.

There were about seaven scientists on moniters there were three tubes with black cloth covering them.

"I've never seen this room before"Brick said while looking around the room.

"Well Brick there are somethings you don't know about"said looking at Brick from the corner his eye.

"Soooo...what's in the tubes?" Butch asked

turned so he could fully see Butch.

"Butch my dear boy in these tubes are the girls who will help you beat the Powerpuff Girls."

The boys looked at confused to stuned to talk.

For a second as quickly as it came it disappered.

He turned to a Scientist and he said "are they ready?"

"Yes sir,they are ready"

"Excellent" he turned back to the boys and smiled again and said "Boys I think it's time for you to have a look at your 'Assistances'."

He turned back to the Scientist and nodded he nodded back and walked over to one of the tubes,two other men went to the other two tubes they took hold of

the black cloth and pulled it away revieling what was inside.

The Boys eyes widened.

Brick was the olny one who could managed to speak "W-what the-."

Back at Megaville elementary

"GO!!! BUTTERCUP!!!!" Bubbles yelled as Buttercup shoot the basketball into the basket.

"Yeah!!! I rule"Buttercup shouted at the top of her lungs.

"And thats the game"Some kid shouted over Buttercup.

5 minutes later

"Wow Buttercup that was a great game!"Bubbles tolled Buttercup as they walked to get some lunch.

"It was nothing"Buttercup said proudly.

"But Buttercup the score was 8-16 and you scored most of them!"

"Yeah well..."

"Okey,okey you two now lets get some food and stop talking about sports" Blossom said as they walked to there lockers to get there lunch.

"Hey Blossom wheres four-eyes." Buttercup asked as she grabed her lunch.

"He said he has stuff to do at the lab so he won't be in school for awhile." she answered

Buttercup raised an eyebrow "What kind of stuff?" she asked suspiciously

"Don't know he would'nt tell me"

"Whatever"

"Come on girls i'm hungry"Bubbles said as she closed her locker.

"Okey Bubbles lets go"Blossom said.

The three girls walked up to a tree and sat under it.

"Okey girls let's eat"Blossom said as she sat down.

"Yeah" Buttercup and Bubbles said at the sametime.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rowdyruff Girls part 3

LAB

As the Boys stared at the three girls who looked alot like there worst enemys.

turned to three more scientists and said "take them and get them changedinto there uniforms."

"Yes sir" and the scientits take them away.

The looks on the Girls faces were blank when they left the room the Boys looked back at .

"Okey what the hell was that?!"Butch said annoud.

put all his attention on to the Boys "LikeI said they are your assistances" "Well we don't need them!" "I agree with Butch" Brick said as he

stepped forward "If my brothers don't like it then I don't like it either" boomer said steping closer to Brick.

"Now,now Boys" said with his hands behind his back "They can help you" "And we keep telling you that we don't need help!" Butch shouted "We can

beat these Powderpuffs with one hand tied behind are backs!" a moment of silence "Very well if you can beat these three Girls then you will never see them

again" promsied Before Butch could say anything Brick answered "Deal."

nodded a few seconds later the three Girls walked in wearing the same uniform as the Boys but it was a dress and grey socks with it and the

letters 'RRG' on the top right side of the dress the colour straps were the colour pink for the Blossom look alike,blue for the Bubbles look alike and

green for the Buttercup look alike.

The Blossom look alike had her long red hair tied at the end with a red riddon,The Bubbles look alike had her blond hair tied in low pigtails and the

Buttercup look alike had her black hair loose with spikey ends.

smiled.

"Boys I'd like you to meet..." he pointed to the Blossom look alike "Brandy..." then he pointed to the Bubbles look alike "Bella..." then at the Buttercup

look alike "and when they are all together they are The Rowdyruff Girls!"

UNDER A TREE IN MEGAVILLE ELEMENTARY

Half way to Blossoms mouth was an apple,Blossom was staring into space.

Buttercup noticedthis and stopped eating "What's wrong Blossom?" Bubbles stopped eating too and looked at Blossom.

"Its nothing,its just I got this sudden pain in my cheast" Blossom said while putting her hand on her cheast."Now that you mention it my cheast kind of hurts

too"Buttercup said as she put her hand on her cheast "And mine" Bubbles said as she to put her hand on her cheast.

"What do you think is happening?" Buttercup asked "I don't know...but I don't like it" Blossom answered.


	4. Chapter 4

The Rowdyruff Girls part 4

MEGAVILLE ELEMANTARY

was teaching the class how to do fractions.

Blossom was staring out the window thinking about the pain in her and her sisters chest,what could this mean?

Then she heard a distant voice "-ssom, Blossom, BLOSSOM!!!" "Huh?" "Blossom are you listening?" Blossom turned to see looking over at her from the Chalkboard.

"Yes."

"Well then can you solve this problem for us?" Blossom nodded and walked to the board.

She looked at the problem luckily she know the answer she picked up a piece of chalk and write down the answer then turned to .

She looked at the board and nodded "Well done Blossom you can sit down now."

Blossom walked back to her seat started to think about the pain in there chest again.

And said to herself "I've got a bad feeling about this."

LAB

"The Rowdyruff What?!" Butch yelled.

"The Rowdyruff Girls" repeated

"What right do you have giving them are name?!"Brick yelled.

While Boomer staring at the three girls that had the DNA of them and the Powerpuff Girls "How..." Boomer thought "How could they... Its like there the Powerpuff Girls but at the same time there not."

Boomer fixed his eyes on Bella her sky blue eyes were staring at the floor.

Then he looked at Brandy she was tighting her ribbon, her pink eyes were like Blossoms but they had a hint of boredom then he stared at Bonny.

She had her arms crossed and looking to the right side of her.

It was like she couldn't careless if they were clones mixed with two types of DNA.

Then Boomer turned back to his brothers and "Now, now Boys we had a deal."

"Fine we'll beat these little wimps and then we never have to see their faces again" Butch said with his arms crossed.

"Well then let's see how strong you have gotten" turned to the Girls "Girls!" the three Girls looked at .

"Show the Boys just how strong you are" then for the first time ever they spoke "Yes Sir."


	5. Chapter 5

The Rowdyruff Girls part 5

OUTSIDE THE LAB

"Okey!" Butch yelled at the Rowdyruff Girls "you ready to get your asses kicked!"

Bonny smirked "you're the one who's going to get your asses kicked!"

Bella Giggled

"Okey Girls lets go" Brandy said the boredom in her eyes were gone and replaced with interest.

Brick turned to and said "don't forget are deal."

nodded.

Brick turned back to the Rowdyruff Girls.

"So who fights who?"Bells asked Brandy thought for a second "colour vs. colour I think would be best" "cool I'll go first" Bonny said with an even bigger smirk on her face.

"I'll go second" Bells said raising her hand up a bit "and I'll go last" Brandy said staring at Brick.

"Okey Bucth your up" Brick said while staring at Brandy "got it" Bucth said then taking a few steps forward.

"Bonny" "yeah, yeah" Bonny said taking a few steps forward too.

2 Minutes later

Bonny and Bucth were throwing punches and kicks at each other some were dodged and some hit their mark.

They both backed off they both fell on one knee.

They were both breathing heavy.

Then Bonny got up on her feet and started to run at Butch.

Butch was trying to get on his feet but he fell back on one of his knee.

"Butch!"Brick yelled "get up Butch she's coming!"Boomer yelled.

Before Butch could answer a fist meet Butch's face the force pushed Butch back the Butch put all of his strength in getting to his feet.

When Butch was final on his feet he started to walk towards Bonny then the pain take over and his legs gave in on him and he collapsed "Butch!" Brick yelled then the two Ruffs flew over to their brother.

Boomer turned Butch onto his back he was still conscious and he was cursing "Damn it how could she beat me" Brick turned his head to look at Bonny.

She was walking back to her sisters. "Good work Bonny" Brandy said when her sister rejoined them "No big deal" Bonny said while crossing her arms "Bella"

"Yes Brandy?" "Your turn" "okey" Bella started to walk forward "Hey" Bella turned to Bonny "don't lose or you're going to regret it" Bella nodded and started to walk forward again.

Brick put one of Butch's arms around him and pulled him to his feet "Boomer", Boomer turned to Brick and nodded "Boomer...", Boomer turned to see that it was Butch talking to him "beat her or I'm going to beat you" "Okey."

Brick started to help Butch to their side of the battle ground Boomer watched his brothers then turned and walked towards Bella till they were face to face.

Bella then smiled and put her hand out and said "Let's have a good fight" Boomer stared at her hand and then at her and smiled too and stuck his hand out "yeah" then he heard Bonny shout "Get on with it!" they let go of each other's hand.

Boomer thought "This is not going to be easy"


	6. Chapter 6

The Rowdyruff Girls part 6

THE NEW HOME OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS

"Remind me why we're doing this again?"Buttercup asked as her and her sisters sneak into the professors lab.

"Shhhh will you be quiet Buttercup!"Blossom whispered "If the Professor knows we want to check something he'll get worried"

"Fine"

The three girls tip-toed down the stairs Bubbles went to the light switch and turned them went to the master computer and typed in some words and

numbers.

Then a robot female vocie appeared "Hello Blossom Utonium and welcome to the lab,please type in the eperment you would like to do."

Blossom typed in more codes.

Then three platfroms rose from the floor "Okey girls get on the platforms"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Fine"

The three girls walked to the platforms and stood on one each.

Suddenly the platforms started to glow white.

After a few seconds the light died down until the light was comepletly gone.

Blossom was the first one to get off her platform and walked back to the computer."Computer is it ready?""Not yet Blossom."

Then Buttercup walked up to Blossom with Bubbles right behined her "Okey Leader Girl spit it out right now"Blossom turned to her sisters and looked at

them,then at the floor.

"Blossom.....is everything okey?" her Blue sister asked.

Blossom looked up "Girls.....I have a bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen and I think the pain in are chests was a sign,So I thought we

should check things out" her two sisters looked at her "So that's why you spaced out during class" Buttercup said and Blossom nodded.

"Blossom" Blossom turned to the computer."The data is ready" "Thank you,okey girls lets take a look shall we?" and the girls nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

The Rowdyruff Girls part 7

OUTSIDE THE LAB

A few minutes passed Bella and Boomer were standing in there fighting positions Boomer was about to attack when Bonny yelled "Come on already move your butts and attack!" before Boomer could prepare to attack again Bella was throwing punches, Her speed was as great of what he remembered of Bubbles.

Boomer had a hard time blocking them.

Then Boomer side stepped just when Bella throw a punch, She lost her balance and went head first into the ground.

She then recovered with a swift kick. But Boomer jumped above the kick.

Bella then swivelled round and kicked Boomer in the Stomach; Boomer flew back he then sat up gasping for air.

Bella may have had Bubbles speed but she was stronger than Bubbles that's for sure.

When Boomer had recovered from the powerful kick.

Suddenly Boomer felt a force on his back, he turned his head to see where the force on his back was coming from.

The next thing Boomer knew he was staring into Bella's sapphire eyes the force on his back was coming from Bella's foot, And she was pressing second.

Bella then lent in and whispered in Boomer's ear "Please don't hold this against me" Boomer still looking into Bella's eyes he could see a bit of sadness in them.

Before Boomer could answer he suddenly felt a shock all through his body he let out a scream he then blacked out the last thing he heard was his brother shout his name.


	8. Chapter 8

The Rowdyruff Girls part 8

THE NEW HOME OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS

The computer screen was filled with graphs, codes and diagrams.

Blossom was sitting at the computers stair with one finger on her lips while Bubbles was humming a song and Buttercup was tapping her foot.

Then Buttercup snapped.

"Okey Leader Girl spill it why did you make us stand on those platform things?!"

"Okey, okey chill out will ya, The reason we went on the platform are because I feel like something's not right", "Like what?"Blossom turned to face her sister

"Well remember a few weeks ago when we had training?", Bubbles was the one to answer "Yeah","Well remember when we were practising controlling are energy levels?", "Yeah we remember" Buttercup answered with a little curiosity.

"Well I could tell that are energy levels weren't as strong as usual", "Now that you mention it" Buttercup said looking at one of her hands

"I did feel weaker", "I know what you mean" Bubbles said "Well" Blossom started "What I'm doing is I'm looking through are body's to see what the problem is"

"So" Buttercup said with her arms crossed "open it up Red" Blossom nodded and clicked the file, Pictures of the girls appeared on the screen.

There power stats showed 75%.

"75%?" Bubbles said confused "It should be at 100?","So what's happened?" Buttercup asked

"I don't know...but I have a feeling that we'll find out soon" Blossom said seriously.

Buttercup and Bubbles looked at each other.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**I DON'T OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS DOUJINSHI OR ANY OF IT CHARACTERS**

**THEY BELONG TO BLEEDMAN.**

**I ONLY OWN THE ROWDYRUFF GIRLS**

For everyone who is reading my story thanks alot.

And I will be updating soon too.


	10. Chapter 9

The Rowdyruff Girls Part 9

OUTSIDE THE LAB

Brick was carrying Boomer the sameway he carryed Butch.

When Brick got back to his side of the battle ground.

Butch was now sitting up.

Brick led Boomer down next to Butch, Butch looked at Boomer then at Bella who was looking their way with a sad look on her face.

"Brick", Bricklooked up from Boomer to "Brick I'll make you a deal, if you beat Brandy then they still disapper" Brick stood-up and turned his

back to him and said "They better" he then started to walk to the middle of the battle ground.

Brandy started walking too as she passed Bella she said "Well done Bella", "Thanks Brandy" Bella answered.

Brick and Brandy were now standing 7 feet apart Brick was giving Brandy a death look.

"Ahh what's with that look?" Brandy said cutely.

Brick said nothing "Well if your not going to talk..."

Brandy said getting into a battle stand "...Let's fight."

THE NEW HOME OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS

The girls were in there room.

Blossom was reading a book,Bubbles was playing with Octi whall Buttercup was looking out the window.

"So what now?","What do you mean?" Blossom asked turning a page in her book.

"You know what I mean!" Buttercup shouted whall she stomped her foot.

"We wait to see what else the computer can find out" Blossom answered calmly "Fine, Im going to go watch TV" Buttercup said as she flew to the door.

Bubbles stared at Buttercup till she left.

She stared at the door for afew seconds then turned to Blossom who was still reading.

"Blossom...", Blossom looked up from her book.

Bubbles was standing feet away from her with Octi in her arms.

"Blossom what about the pain in are chest?" Blossom took a deep breath and closed her book "Well...I felt the pain was somehow connected,so...I thought that

would be a good reason to check" Bubbles tilted her head slitly.

Blossom sighed and then smiled "Don't worry about it,Okey" Bubbles stared at her then smiled and nodded.


	11. Chapter 10

The Rowdyruff Girls Part 10

OUTSIDE THE LAB

Brandy and Brick were going head-to-head their energy covering their bodys.

"Come on Brick,you can do better than that" Brandy taunted,Brick growled and started to charge energy and throw it at Brandy,Brandy did the same.

Whenthe balls of energy hit each other it created a big cloud of smoke.

Brandy puffed up her cheeks "How Annouging" soon the smoke started to clear,Brandy started to look around 'Where is he?'

Suddenly Brandy was pushed backwards,she blincked and then she saw a hand above her face and it started to change energy.

Brick was standing on top of her "It's over" Brick said seriously.

Brandy giggled "Thats what you think", Brick gave a confessed look,before he realizedit he was on his back afew feet away from Brandy with a blinding pain in

his stomach.

Brandy got up and floated over to Brick,she giggled.

"Oh Brick,Brick,Brick...NOW its over" Brandy raised her hand and charged a little ball of energy,she tossed it him.

The energy ball caused a small explosion,after it died down Brick had small scratchs and wounds,but his was just barely conscious.

Butch and Boomer stared in shock,Boomer who woke-up when Brick was standing on top of Brandy.

He thought Brick had it in the bag.

While Butch could'nt belive after all the lectures he had the nerveto get beaten so easily.

Brandy bent down helping Brick to his feet she then walked him over to his brothers and sat him down she then looked to and said "Sir,Me and my

Sisters will go to are room" with that she turned and walked back to her sisters they then all walked back into the lab.


	12. Chapter 11

The Rowdyruff Girls Part 11

IN THE LAB

It's been 5 weeks since The Rowdyruff Girls were born,in the 5 weeks the boys and girls how became friends,Brick and Brandy found that they nboth enjoy books

and old literature,Boomer and Bella soon became good friends,but soon after the battle Boomer discovered that Bella has a really bad temper,it takes alot to

do it,Butch and Bonny still had fight now an dthen but only friendly fights.

It was 3.00pm and the 6 kids were in there private room with a large sofa,a refrigerator and a flat-screen TV.

Bonny ,Boomer and Bella were watching TV,Brick and Brandy were reading,while Butch was looking in the refrigerator when walked in.

"Kids it finally time,time to show The Powerpuff Girls how strong you truely are"the boys heads snapped in 's direction "Really?!" Butch asked

"Yes we leave tomorrow get ready",Butch flew out of the room ,Brick stood up and walked out with a determined face,Boomer regetably got up and walked after

his brothers.

The Rowdyruff Girls got up and started to walk to the door when step infront of them and said "You know the plan","Yes Sir,We destroy

The Powerpuff Girls and you tell us what we are" Brandy said seriously "Of course" Brandy nodded and walked out with her sisters behined her.

They walked thought the long hall,Bella had a sad look on her face.

Brandy looked out of the corner of her eye and caught Bella's face,she stopped and turned and said "Bella,whats wrong?" Bella looked up with tears in her

eyes.

"Why?"

Bonny turned to Bella "Why,what?"

"Why do we have to trick the boys,all the training they did is to destroy The Powerpuff Girls and were just going to take it away from them,Girls they trust

us."

Brandy looked seriously at Bella "Bella do you remeber how we were born?"

Bella looked down "No","No Neither does Bonny and said he'd tell us what we are and how we were born if we destroy The Powerpuff Girls"

"Why don't we ask the boys Im sure they'd know"

Brandy rubbed the bridge of her nose

"Because we'ed have to tell them that wanted us to do to The Powerpuff Girls and they'll get so mad they won't tell us anything and are deal

with will go down the drain","Oh".

Brandy smiled softly and put a hand on Bella's shoulder "I know,I don't like it either but we've got to know what we really are,from the first moment I

remember I've never felt like my own person and I've got to know why"

Bella looked into her sisters eyes and nodded "Okey you two no more of this mushy sisterly love junk we've got a big fight ahead of us tomorrow"Bonny said

"Yeah we're got a long day ahead of us."


	13. Chapter 12

The Rowdyruff Girls Part 12

IN THE STREETS OF MEGAVILLE

The Powerpuff Girls were walking through the streets of megaville in their normal clothes, Dresses in their own colours with a black strap running through the middle.

"Thank god it's finally Saturday!" Buttercup said stretching her arms

"Oh come on Buttercup Schools not that bad" Blossom said to her sister

"Well it's not good"

Blossom sighed "You're impossible."

As the girls walked into the square, it was not very crowed today wicth was surprising.

The girls walked into the middle of the square.

They looked around at the stores around them "wicth store should we go too?"Bubbles asked

"exause me" a vocie said from behined them.

The girls turned to see a man dressed in a grey suit with glasses,his face emotionaless.

"Are you The Powerpuff Girls?","yeah and you are?" Buttercup asked

MEANWHILE IN A VAN AROUND THE CORNER

The Rowdyruuf Boys and Girls were sitting in the back of the van.

"Okey,Boys said you hane to put these on"a scinetest said holding 3 metal braclets out to them.

"Why?"Butch asked

" said its important to the plan" the scinetest answered

"If thats it why are'nt the girls wearing one?" Butch shoot back,"Butch!"Brick yelled "just put it on!"Brick said angrey,taking one of the braclets and

putting it on his wrist.

Boomer did the same,Butch huffed before doing it himself.

IN THE CITY SQURE

"Im and I've come to ask for a battle"

the girls stared at him

"You can't be serious"Buttercup said giving him a look

"Listen i'm not trying to rude,but theres noway you can fight us and win"Blossom said politely

"now dear Blossom who said I was going to fight you"

The girls .

then raised he's hand showing a watch like braclet,pressing a button,a black van came speeding around the corner.

The side door slide opened and The Rowdyruff Girls stepped out,the puffs looked shocked

"Who the hell are you!?"Buttercup shoute"Well your still loud and ugly as ever" a vocie from inside the van said

"wHAT!,I dare you to say that again!" Buttercup yelled

"Fine"the same vocie said

As Buttercup stared at the van with a hateful look on her face and within seconds that chanced from hateful to unbelievbly shock,but Buttercup was'nt the

only one with that look on her face,Blossom and Bubbles also had the same expression faces.

"Noway,thats impossible..." Blossom muttered.

Standing there was the one and only Rowdyruff Boys.


End file.
